


Heart full of stars

by Pans_Without_A_Plan



Series: Parkner One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley and Peter have cats, I just put that tag in 'cos it made me laugh, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Oblivious Harley Keener, Oblivious Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Damsel in Distress, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pining, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pans_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Pans_Without_A_Plan
Summary: I suck at summariesbasically Peter and Harley get togetherSleepy PeteThey are both oblivious lolPeter and Harley are pining idiots
Relationships: Harley Keener & Everyone, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Everyone
Series: Parkner One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884844
Kudos: 37





	1. Put Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> (the brackets are when people are thinking)  
> Rated teen & up 'cos of swearing :)  
> I made this forever ago and it didn't have a title 'till yesterday  
> I found the title on https://blog.reedsy.com/book-title-generator/romance/  
> and *oh god* some of these titles made me laugh in cringe  
> Ya'll seemed to like my other fic so here's another one-shot of mine :)  
> Join The Parkner/Parley Discord  
> https://discord.gg/nFMQFmD  
> DM me on insta  
> https://www.instagram.com/_pans_without_a_plan_/

He hadn’t seen Peter for forever _(4 weeks)_ , and all he wanted to do was run up and hug him and squish his face in his clothes, his smell, his hair, it was all he wanted to do.

He knocked on his door, no answer (That’s strange, he didn’t say he was going out, _yeah_ , he also doesn’t know you’re here), he bumps into Tony in the walkway, “Woah hey kid, what are you doing here ?”.Tony asks, Harley knew better then to tell him why he was _actually_ here, if he told him that, he’d nag him forever, so he played it safe, “Oh, just ya know, thought I’d stop by…”. Tony smiles at him, “Are you sure it’s nothing Peter related ?” Harley’s face heated up, he’d had a crush on Peter since he came here and Tony was always trying to get him to admit it, which never worked, “Uh, no what would make you say that”, (I’m done for, he noticed). “ Just checking”, Tony smirks as he walks away. (he’d asked Nat earlier if Peter had gone out, she had said no, _right_ ?)

Harley goes into every room and can’t find him, he sighs.

Disheartened he walks to his room as he realises he hasn’t actually been in his room today, he might just play some Mario Kart.

As he goes to grab his door handle he hears his bed creaking, he opens the door slowly and pokes his head in and sees a lump on his bed (it’s probably Ajax).

**Ajax, Nina and Twix were the kittens that he and Peter had found while walking one day and had adopted after they’d followed them home and settled themselves there.**

As he walks over to rub what he assumes is Ajax’s head he realises that the lump is _significantly_ bigger (This can’t be Ajax?) his eyes try to focus and he almost screams as he sees Peter face outlined in the dark.

(Why is he here, how is he here, on _his_ mattress asleep, if this were _anyone_ else he would have surely woken them up, but why would Peter sleep in _his_ room of all places, he even had his own room here, why mine ?)

He checks his watch ‘8:30 pm’ (well, I was gonna surprise Peter tonight, but I’ll just wake up before him tomorrow and surprise him then.)

He lies down next to Peter and tells FRIDAY to lock the door, he puts his earphones in and slowly drifts off to ‘Make You Mine By PUBLIC’.

Put your hand in mine  
You know that I want to be with you all the time  
You know that I won't stop until I make you mine  
...


	2. You Know I Want To Be With You All The Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll I can't believe I got 7 kudos on the First chapter !!  
> This one is a short one  
> if you have any idea for the next chapter  
> leave them below

“Hey FRIDAY, where’s Harley”

‘In his room, Sir’

“and Peter ?”

“Peter would like to keep his location a secret and wants to tell you that he’s ‘ok’ ”.

Tony thinks about this, Peter had never done this before, but he trusts him so he leaves it.

“Hey FRI, what’s he doing ?” “Based off his heart rate, BPM and movement, My guess is that he’s asleep, would you like me to wake him up ?”

“No thanks FRI, I’ll just talk to him in the morning.

*****************************************

Peter mumbles incoherently in his sleep.

Harley opens his eye sleepily “oh wait, shit”. Harley checks his watch, ‘8:45’. “Frick, Shit, Goddamn it” he whispers. He smiles as he sees Peter asleep, his head now resting on Harley’s shoulder (I wish everyday were like this). He moves Peter’s head to the pillow there and he shifts in his sleep.

Harley sees the cats curled up on their pillows, he quietly walks out the room, going towards his en-suite bathroom, he showers, changes and decides to wake Peter before he makes some pancakes.

He walks back in and finds Twix meowing at Ajax, who is curled up at the end of his bed, he walks up to his bed.

“Peter wake up”, he runs his fingers through Peters hair. Peter cautiously opens an eye, “no, don’t wanna, Harley’s still away I’ll just work in the lab”, Peter mumbles.

“Harley’s gonna give you a hug if you get up right now” Harley suggests. “but he’s still away- oh shit” Peter says as Harley smiles down at him.

“Uh, hi- what’re, what’re ya doin here” Peter says, attempting to flatten his hair.

“Uh, this is my room and I heard that _someone_ needs a hug so I came” Harley says, Peters face went through all 5 stages of grief in the span of .5 seconds.

“Oh it’s ok, I don’t mind that you slept in my bed, you looked peaceful, so I didn’t wake you”, Harley says.

“Where did you sleep then ?” Peter asks, sitting up, “uh, in my bed next to you”, Harley says sheepishly.

“So, uh why are you in my bed, I’m not upset, just curious ?” Harley asked as he sat on his bed.

“I- well, your, your bed smells like you and I missed you, and it’s way comfier than my bed” Peter said quietly.

Harley shrugs, “Fair point, now, I believe that someone needs a hug so.” Harley leant over and wrapped his arms over Peters body, Peters face heats than he wraps his arms around Harley, melting into his touch.

“This is nice” Peter says snuggling his head into his neck.

Harley smiles “I’m guessing that you like that I came back”.

“No shit Sherlock” Peter says, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join The Parkner/Parley Discord  
> https://discord.gg/nFMQFmD  
> DM me on insta  
> https://www.instagram.com/_pans_without_a_plan_/  
> Leave a comment and tell me how you liked it  
> Constructive criticism appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Join The Parkner/Parley Discord  
> https://discord.gg/nFMQFmD  
> DM me on insta  
> https://instagram.com/_pans_without_a_plan_/  
> Leave a comment and tell me how you liked it  
> Constructive criticism appreciated :)  
> 


End file.
